


Reunion

by Magicandmalice



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “You are just as beautiful now as you have always been to me, and I will tell you that as many times as you need to hear it. I promised anything and I meant it. I have always been yours Bucky, and that's not going to change now.” Steve vowed.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livingonaprayerstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingonaprayerstiel/gifts).



> For livingonaprayerstiel, the fic got a way from a little, but I hope i wrangled it back in enough to be close to what you asked for.
> 
> Not beta's all mistakes my own.

Sitting on the uncomfortable exam table, glaring at the stump where his arm used to be, Bucky ignored the doctors poking and prodding at him, checking everything they could think of before turning him loose. Bucky could only sit there and then wonder why he had been brought out of his ice nap. No one had told him a thing, but he could feel a tension in the air, a sense of urgency from everyone. But missing an arm and still unsure of his ability to stay in control of himself, he wasn't certain what he could do about whatever the problem was. 

Unless the problem was Steve, then arm or not, he would have to knock some sense into him. 

“Everything looks good Mr. Barnes. If you will wait here for a few moments more I'll send someone in with some clothes for you. I know those medical gowns aren't the most comfortable.” The Doctor offered with a small smile before walking out the door. 

Bucky waited what felt like forever, his anxiety over what was going on climbing higher with each passing second. When the door opened, Bucky felt his breath catch and relief so strong it made his head swim wash over him.

“Steve?”

And it was him. Big and blonde and beautiful as ever. His blue eyes, hesitant, yet still shining with joy as he looked at Bucky. Bucky’s need must have been written on his face, because next thing he knew, Steve was in front of him and wrapping Bucky up in a tight embrace. Not one of those, one armed, best friends or brothers holds. No this was a full on, desperate, never let go of you, love you, kind of hug, and Bucky decided right then and there it wouldn’t be the last.  
Bringing his good arm up he did his best to return the embrace, having Steve in his arms, well arm, was the best feeling he could remember having in a long time. Which okay, while his memory was still a bit spotty, Bucky knew nothing else would come close.

When Steve moved to pull away, Bucky tightened his grip and tangled his fingers in Steve’s shirt to keep him in place.

“Buck? You alright?” Steve asked. His voice filled with concern as it sounded above him. 

“I… Yes. I just want to stay like this for a bit longer. I know you woke me up for something, I know it’s probably important too. But can we stay like this for just a few minutes longer?” Bucky whispered. He found his anxiety beginning to make a return appearance at the thought of Steve turning him down and letting him go anyway.

“Anything you want Buck.” Steve swore.

“You mean that?” Bucky pulled away just enough to lift his head and look up at Steve. He knew Steve could read him like a book, had always been able to, but, “Kiss me.”

“I thought you wanted things between us to stay platonic. You broke things off between us to, and I quote, “Keep me safe”, and let me have a chance at a real relationship.” Steve said after a moment, simply staring at Bucky. 

“That was when you were head over heels for Peggy and it was rather illegal for you and I to be together. I wasn’t gonna keep you from having a chance at some happiness. But now she’s not here, we can have a relationship and not have to hide it to stay safe, and I never stopped loving you. I want what we had before, but if this is all I can have, then a kiss is all I’ll ask for, and I’ll never ask for anything from you again.  
I would understand if you didn't want me that way anymore, after all, I’m a bloodsoaked killer with only one working arm now. I have more holes in my memories than swiss cheese and could turn on you or your friends if someone says a set of words in the right order, since I’m pretty sure no one got around to fixing that just yet. ” Bucky said. With each word he loosened his hold on Steve a bit more, he had been foolish to hope...

“I never stopped loving you either, you jerk.” Steve said. 

Then his lips were on Bucky’s, and Bucky found himself in heaven. The familiar slide of soft lips against his own, the taste he had missed every day since he had let Steve go, the gentle breath that ghosted along his cheek at Steve’s exhale. It was everything he had needed and he hadn’t even known just how bad. When Steve pulled back, Bucky felt himself lean in and chase after those lips, blushing as he came back to himself.

“You’re not a killer Buck, at least no more than I am, we did fight a war together after all, but Hydra made you do everything else. That wasn’t you. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. Your memory will return to you, and while the doctors have yet to figure out how to undo your programming, we know the words now and know what to watch for. You won’t hurt us, I promise you won't. As for your arm,” Steve leaned down and placed a dozen brief, gentle, kisses along Bucky’s stump, up over the shoulder and around to wear the skin connected to  
metal. There he placed a firm kiss and let his tongue slip out and swipe over the area before looking back up at Bucky.

“You are just as beautiful now as you have always been to me, and I will tell you that as many times as you need to hear it. I promised anything and I meant it. I have always been yours Bucky and that's not going to change now.” Steve vowed.

Bucky felt the tears build up and spiller over, all he could do was bury himself in Steve's chest and let the tears flow as the damn finally broke. He would let himself lean on Steve and take what he needed, what they both needed for now. When the world became to much and pressed in on them Bucky would be strong, for himself and for Steve. For now whispered ‘I love you’s were enough and all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr 
> 
> magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
